


Common Interests

by Limne



Series: Cut with the same scissors [1]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limne/pseuds/Limne
Summary: Damian has some odd Hobbies but he is not the only one.Inspired by Damian's Crush II by jor77.





	Common Interests

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Damian's (Other) Crush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698246) by [jor77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jor77/pseuds/jor77). 



> This work wouldn't exist without Damian's crush II. Go read it. It serves as a pre chapter of this fic

The moment his words left his mouth he regreted them. Jessica's face filled with fear and looked at him like... like he was some kind of monster. Her rejection didn't hurt as much as her fear.

"Do you own many iron maidens?" a soft voice made him turn on his heels.

"Excuse me?"

 "I heard you were bidding on an iron maiden" said the girl "Do you own many or is she your first?"

Damian looked at her with calculating eyes. The girl was small and slender , her skin too white, her gray eyes  very inquisitive and her black hair was braided in twin braids. When most people recoiled from his gaze she looked very calm, waiting for his answer.

"Not my first," he finally answered "Grandfather gifted me one when I was four. I wanted to buy one for myself before but I had never found one with the qualities of this one. Most of them we're fake. Horrible modern replicas." He sighted.

 "I see, mother hates modern replicas too. She says too many safety precautions built in."

 "Does your mother collect ancient torture devices too?" 

 "Not particularly, mostly cursed objects, it's a hobby of hers. I like Guillotine blades."

"Interesting... I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself. My name is Damian Wayne. Are you new in school? I don't remember seeing you before."

 And that was odd. He had read every teacher and student profile before the beginning of the course. He knew everyone.

The girl looked at him with that intriguing calm expression of hers and said "Wednesday Addams. A pleasure"


End file.
